


Deeper and Deeper

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [71]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Thighs, Top Lee Jooheon, Wall Sex, jooki, kiheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun loves it when Jooheon fucks him hard against a wall, supported only by his boyfriend's perfect thighs~[Jooki/Wall sex]





	Deeper and Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "kiheon smut, kihyun loves jooheon’s strong lower-half and how easily he can pin kihyun to the wall and fuck him deep"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Pressing his lips desperately against Jooheon’s, Kihyun slips out a needy, whimpering moan, his eyebrows drawing together and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Jooheon’s lips were so plump and soft, they felt damn near heavenly as they rubbed against his, driving him crazy with just his mouth alone. Hands now grasping Jooheon’s forearms, Kihyun deepens the kiss, his tongue darting into Jooheon’s mouth with a needy whimper. In front of him, Jooheon quirks a brow, resisting the urge to chuckle at Kihyun’s incredibly telling behavior. Parting suddenly, Jooheon gives Kihyun a quick up-down, smiling at the obvious bulge in the front of his pants.

“Already?” Jooheon asked, peering down at his shorter boyfriend, his dimples exposed with the little grin forming on his face. Kihyun whined at the lack of attention to his mouth, his jaw clenching as he grabbed Jooheon by the shirt and shoved him closer.

“I want you,” he sighed out, pressing his mouth onto Jooheon’s again, body trembling slightly as he instantly deepens the kiss, his body burning up. Being near Jooheon always did this to him, always drove him wild with desire, and once he started touching his boyfriend, he couldn’t ever stop until he was totally satisfied. Jooheon knew this, and yet he was still questioning his behavior? Why did he have to be such a tease when he knew exactly what Kihyun needed?

“Mmf-” Jooheon slips out, his hands instinctively gripping Kihyun’s slender waist, his eyes fluttering closed as he accepted the fact that they were doing this now. They’d barely been back in the dorm for a few minutes, and yet Kihyun was already hard and kissing him like his life depended on it. A little surprised, but enjoying the energy nonetheless, Jooheon steps closer to Kihyun, his arms tightening their grip around his hips.

Hands now trailing down Jooheon’s body, Kihyun rubs his crotch, moaning into Jooheon’s mouth as he realizes that his boyfriend is actually already half-hard underneath him. He’d been needing this for so long today, to touch him and feel him… and now that he had him, he wanted him closer already. Spreading his legs and pressing his crotch against Jooheon’s thigh, Kihyun slips out a groan, the sound muffled in Jooheon’s mouth. Jooheon had been working out more recently, getting his arms toned, but his thighs were always number one in Kihyun’s eyes.

Figuring out what he was trying to do, Jooheon presses his thigh a little closer to Kihyun’s crotch, giving him more space to rut against. Parting his lips from Jooheon’s mouth with a needy exhale, Kihyun stares up into his boyfriend’s eyes, his gaze a bit nervous as he thinks about actually speaking his darkest desires aloud.

“Can you… do that thing I like?” Kihyun asked, rubbing his crotch against Jooheon’s thigh to punctuate the question. Jooheon hummed thoughtfully, staring down at his boyfriend curiously. Despite any claims the boy might make otherwise, Kihyun wasn’t normally this needy- he looked like he was on the verge of outright begging for Jooheon’s cock, something he almost never did.

“Again? But I just fucked you like that yesterday, hyung,” Jooheon replied, watching his boyfriend raptly. Kihyun groaned in frustration, rolling his hips against Jooheon’s thick, muscular thigh, his eyes staring down at Jooheon’s lower half in appreciation. Jooheon had such incredible legs… and they weren’t just for show, either, they could hold him up while Jooheon fucked him into the wall--

“It’s my favorite though,” Kihyun replied in a soft voice, his mind filled with fantasies of all the times Jooheon had pounded him, holding him up with the strength of his thighs alone. Jooheon hummed, observing his hyung’s behavior for a few moments while he considered it. On one hand, it was pretty exhausting to fuck like that, but on the other hand… Kihyun liked it so much, and he couldn’t deny how sexy it was watching him come undone. 

“Well, are you ready now?” Jooheon asked, his voice heavily implicative. He couldn’t deny it- he wanted this too, wanted to make Kihyun feel him at his deepest part. Kihyun perked up, nodding his head eagerly as he stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“Just… need lube, but yeah,” Kihyun answered, his lips parting in a raspy sigh. “You’re great, Jooheon,” he added when Jooheon immediately went to retrieve the lube, smiling breathlessly. Fingers curling and uncurling in excitement, Kihyun unbuttons his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. Stepping out of them, Kihyun licks his lips, grabbing the lube bottle as its handed to him.

“Do you want me to— _oh_ ,” Jooheon began, but his sentence got cut off, his cheeks flushing as he watches Kihyun spread his ass with one hand, his other now coated in lube. Kihyun pressed his warm face against the cool wall, feeling a bit embarrassed as he started preparing himself right in front of Jooheon. He knew he probably looked a little too desperate, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want foreplay, didn’t want anything wasting his time before he could get Jooheon’s dick inside him. Maybe that _did_ make him kinda desperate.

“I got it,” Kihyun replied after a few seconds, his eyes closing in pleasure as his first finger slips inside. Jooheon mutely nodded, his dick twitching and hardening as he watches his boyfriend lewdly finger himself. With one finger now comfortably inside, Kihyun quickly added a second, lips parting in a high, melodic moan. He scissored the fingers inside himself, trying to get as relaxed as he could before he got the real thing.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Kihyun said, removing the fingers with a wet pop and turning around so that he was facing Jooheon again. Knowing that he would get lube all over his pants if he kept them on, Jooheon quickly took his pants off, now nude from the waist down as he took another step closer to Kihyun. The atmosphere turned steamier and hotter, and Kihyun swallowed, leaning closer to Jooheon and capturing his perfect lips in a needy kiss. Feeling fingers curl around his upper thigh, Kihyun lifted his leg, whimpering as he grazes against Jooheon’s cock in the process.

“Now?” Jooheon asked after their kiss ended, fingers now fully gripping around Kihyun’s thigh, gaze expectant even though he knew the answer. Kihyun nodded eagerly, his pulse quickening as Jooheon starts shifting Kihyun’s legs and getting him in the right position. Helping him out as best as he could, Kihyun shimmies onto Jooheon’s hips, legs raised and resting onto his boyfriend’s hips, his eyes turning hazy as he marvels at the strength of Jooheon’s lower half. He now had his legs on either side of Jooheon’s thighs, feet not touching the ground, and was still somehow perfectly balanced. He could feel Jooheon’s hand underneath him, lining up his cock to his entrance, and angled his hips up, eyes slipping closed in bliss as he feels Jooheon’s cock pressing against him.

With a grunt, Jooheon slips the tip of his cock inside Kihyun, his hands moving to grasp onto Kihyun’s waist for balance. Eyes flickering up to his boyfriend’s face, Jooheon feels his breath hitch, seeing Kihyun’s beautifully pleasured expression so close. His eyes were closed, lips parted in strained, satisfied moans, and his whole face several shades redder than usual- utterly gorgeous.

Leaning into him, Jooheon starts slowly inserting his cock inch by inch, reveling in the tight, hot feeling that encased his cock more with every passing second. Kihyun groaned, his eyes slowly opening as he stares down into Jooheon’s face, his heart thudding loud in his ears as he watches his boyfriend press his cock deeper. He was so long, already Kihyun could feel him filling him up and he knew he wasn’t even halfway in yet. With another inch slipping inside, Kihyun melts, his legs going limp as Jooheon stuffs him full, unsure if he can wait another second for Jooheon to pick up his pace.

“I-Is it in all the way yet?” Kihyun asks in a broken voice, lips shining with spit and eyes shaking as he stares down into Jooheon’s eyes. Jooheon smiled, sweat dripping down his face as he shoves in the remaining inch of his cock deep inside Kihyun. Eyes rolling back, Kihyun’s fingers curl around Jooheon’s shoulders, thighs trembling as he feels Jooheon all around him- deep inside, and under his body, physically holding him up. It was overwhelming, and with a subconsciously uttered moan, Kihyun rolls his hips, grinding it in just a little bit more.

“It is now,” Jooheon cheekily replied, readjusting his legs and getting comfortable with Kihyun now fully seated on his thighs. Kihyun nodded breathlessly, his fingers curling limply around Jooheon’s shoulder as he trembled on his cock, mind going crazy. Jooheon had fucked him like this over a dozen times now, but he still couldn’t get over how easily Jooheon just pinned him to the wall and held him there, balls-deep inside him. Looking into Jooheon’s eyes, Kihyun can’t see an inkling of strain or exhaustion in his gaze- like holding Kihyun up like this was as easy as just standing normally. It made Kihyun feel weightless and loved, and he groaned, desperate for more friction. 

“Faster~” Kihyun moaned out, moaning hotly as Jooheon pulls out, quickly inserting his cock with a resounding slap of skin on skin. Picking up his pace, Jooheon slips his dick in and out of Kihyun’s ass, lips parting in a raspy groan as he felt that addictive friction build. Kihyun was so tight and hot at this angle, sucking him in and practically devouring him, and he wanted more desperately.

“ _Fuck_ , Jooheon~” Kihyun moaned in a strained voice, his vision getting hazy. Jooheon was so strong, so steady… he could plow into him with such ease he made Kihyun dissolve into a puddle of pleasure within seconds. Utterly impressed and in awe, Kihyun rolls his head back, a fine line of spit dribbling down his chin as Jooheon continuously fucks him hard and deep. Eyes widening as Jooheon starts ramming into a particularly pleasurable spot, Kihyun makes eye-contact with his boyfriend, writhing at the intense look they exchanged. Jooheon was so confident, so assured as he rocked up into his ass, his hands gripping his waist, and powerful thighs pressing rhythmically against his legs.

“Hyung,” Jooheon sighed out, not breaking eye-contact with Kihyun as he shoved his cock to Kihyun’s deepest part, his plump lips parting in an airless sigh, hips barely trembling from the incredible feeling. Thighs spreading, Kihyun moans, his back arching as he cherishes the feeling of Jooheon’s cock so deep inside him. He could feel the wall behind him, pressing into him, and Jooheon’s body underneath him stabilizing him.

“I’m close,” Kihyun stumbles out, his hands grabbing onto Jooheon’s shoulders desperately, his eyes getting frantic as he feels his orgasm begin to build. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to last long, and feeling the way Jooheon was grinding his tip into his sweet spot, Kihyun was losing control fast. Jooheon nodded his head, hips pumping into Kihyun’s ass harder and faster than before, a newfound determination to make his lover cum fueling him.

“Me too,” Jooheon grunted out, head rolling back as Kihyun clenches in just the right way to stimulate his tip, his mouth falling open in a needy moan. Kihyun rocked his hips on Jooheon’s lap, his nails now digging into Jooheon’s shoulders as he rode him to release.

“Cumming!” Kihyun cried out, reaching a hand down to rapidly stroke his cock, squirting bands of cum all over his stomach and chest, some even splattering onto Jooheon as well. Spurred on by the erotic visual, Jooheon rubs his tip against Kihyun’s inner wall, his vision going white as he fills Kihyun with his cum. In his afterglow, Kihyun whimpers needily as he feels Jooheon’s cum gush inside him, his body overstimulated and tired from the intense fucking… but kind of starting to want more again from how hot Jooheon’s jizz felt inside him.

After riding out his orgasm, Jooheon pulls out, groaning as he watches his cum drip from Kihyun’s pink, stretched hole. So fucking hot. With unsteady legs, Kihyun leans against the wall for support, trying to catch his breath as he slowly regains feeling in the lower half of his body. Watching his boyfriend dab cum off his chest with a tissue, Kihyun smiles breathlessly, swallowing before confessing something. 

“I think I might need it again tomorrow, too~” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I've written a genuine top!Jooheon fic and honestly: it was pretty fun! A lot of ppl infantilize Jooheon but he's a grown ass man that could totally pin Kihyun to the wall and pound him if he wanted to. I respect the requestor a lot for wanting this great pairing and acknowledging Jooheon's potential as a top. Thank you!


End file.
